Isolated in Vancouver
by fairydustonangelwings
Summary: It's the 21st of December and the boys get stuck in Vancouver because of massive snow...this is a J2 story


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Jared or Jensen, although as many would I'm sure, would like to own Jensen…

This is a J2 story so no wincest…no slash either

A/N: Arthur Rimbaud and Paul Verlaine are French symbolist poets. Arthur Rimbaud was Verlaine's lover for a year

"_All flights in and out of the city have been canceled. The roads are blocked and apparently Vancouver is one isolated place, folks. So in this case I strongly recommend you stay indoors with a large cup of coffee and tune in on our Holidays program"._

It had been on every single TV program and radio station that Vancouver was _one isolated city_, all through last night and this morning. How did the guy on the radio station managed to joke on the matter was beyond him at this point. Jensen had been on the phone for the last couple of hours going through every single plan he had made to try and get him and Jared out of Vancouver. It was the Holidays season after all and all he wanted was to get home in Texas, and spend this time of the year with his family, friends and gorgeous fiancée. Jared had been doing the same thing as him, both of them getting the same result: there was no way of getting out of Vancouver. So the last thing they had to do, the one they hated most to, but given the situation, had to, was to call their families and let the know they'll be stuck in Vancouver until the weather clears.

Jared's parents where more concerned with their safety, so that there wasn't a problem there. Sure, Jared knew they missed him, hell he knew he missed them so much it hurt, but it was way out of his powers now.

With Jensen on the other hand things were a little different. If there was no problem, other then the one of him and Jared take care of themselves advices from his family, Danneel had a fit and cursed the dammed snow and dammed Vancouver which were keeping him from her during this time.

Once the entire phone calls where done and they had settled on the couch, Jared thought it would be good to see what food provisions they had in the house. The idea was good until they realized that they weren't as packed as they thought and that a trip to the mall was necessary. They got dressed, Jensen putting on as many clothes as he could in hope of hot getting to cold. Seeing that driving to the mall was out of the question, they walked side by side, on the empty sidewalk cursing their luck. Actually Jensen was the only one cursing his luck, Jared was thanking to whichever great power had cut Vancouver from the rest of the world. Of course he was sad he didn't get to see his parents and friends, but he was here, alone with the man he loved. Except that the man he loved didn't have the slightest idea Jared was head over heals in love with him.

"Hey" Jen pulled Jared out of his thoughts, "you know we're on the 21st, right?" he continued pointing to a calendar count-down on the main street. Jared looked dumb struck at the calendar, he had totally forgotten about it.

"Yeah", he mumbled. "So we are really spending Christmas here, huh?" it wasn't a dumb question, it had just hit Jared that they were really stranded in Canada for Christmas. Jensen sighed heavily and nodded silently.

"Well come on" when Jensen gave him a puzzled glance, Jared pointed to the mall entrance and pushed him inside. It was warm and the holiday decorations made it feel somehow cozy.

Jensen announced that he wanted to cook the meal for Christmas and so they bought all the necessary ingredients and the turkey.

After all the provision shopping, as Jared called it, was finished Jensen took the opportunity, more specifically he had left Jared alone in one shop and hurried to find the perfect gift. It didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy himself this Christmas; he was after all spending it with his best friend. The same best friend he had loved since the first day he had laid his eyes on, same best friend who was oblivious to the love Jensen had for him.

He made a bee line towards a watch shop, were Jay had seen a beautiful Swiss watch that he really wanted but never got a chance to buy. He was looking at the watches on display, getting very annoyed with each second that passed because he wasn't seeing the watch anywhere.

"How may I help you?" a petite blond haired girl asked him. Her smile was dazzling and he forgot all about his annoyance and smiled politely at her.

"You had the new Tissot watch on display a couple of weeks ago" he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yes" the girl said giving him another smile, a smaller one this time. "We had it on display until yesterday when a man asked us to hold it for him". Jensen felt a tug in his stomach; he really wanted to buy the watch for Jared.

"But", the girl continued "he called us this morning and said that he doesn't want it anymore. I guess my co-worker just forgot to put it on display again" she said presenting him with the small black box which held the watch he wanted. Jensen smiled and asked if he could have the watch wrapped up. The girl smiled too and proceeded to wrapping the watch in gift wrap.

Jensen was so happy that he forgot about Jared whom he had left alone in the shoe shop quite a while ago. He got outside the mall and jumped as Jared came up from behind him.

"Where were you?" Jared questioned bags in his hands. His hair had fallen on his face and formed a curtain above his eyes and all Jensen wanted was to reach out and tug the loose strands behind Jared's ear.

"Come on, I'm freezing" Jared said and gave him some of the bags.

The days until Christmas passed quickly. They split the chores and Jared ended with assembling the tree and decorating it, while Jensen ended up in the kitchen with his cell phone and his mom on the other end. He needed some instructions on how to cook dinner. The house was filled with decorations and Christmas carols flowed from the speakers of their entertainment center.

Dinner was set in the kitchen, Harley and Sadie each had their bowls full of food, the presents where under the tree and there was no reason for them not to have fun.

Jensen called out for Jay when he had finished setting the table and Jared had practically ran into the kitchen looking like a hungry wolf. The table looked great: turkey with mashed potatoes and cob salad and cranberry sauce and an apple cinnamon pie for dessert.

"Jen, this is amazing! I can't believe you did this all by yourself" Jared said turning to where Jensen was standing behind him. He gave the other man a hug and pulled away quickly, leaving the both of them craving for more.

"Well I had the phone and mom in Texas" Jensen said a grin spreading on his face. "Now what do you on eating?" The answer he got was Jared sitting at the table and filling his plate with food. He chuckled softly and sat down next to Jay. They ate in silence, drank wine and Jared sent his compliments to the chef when they finished their meal.

They moved their small party on the couch in the living room, where Jensen was frozen on his feet by the beautifully decorated tree and warm, cozy fire Jared had prepared. They drank wine, but soon turned to beer and relaxed themselves, with the dogs laying at their feet.

"Hey" Jared said in a drunken haze, "you think we could open some presents?" Jensen barked a laugh.

"Jay it's only two presents under the damn tree…Okay four with the two for the dogs. Yeah I guess we can open them now" he had to laugh at the way Jared sprang from the couch like he was a kid. They both kneeled in front of the tree and passed the presents they had bought for each other. Jared's eyes lay shimmering with unshed tears on the box which held the watch he had so much wanted.

"I wanted to get it engraved with something, but there are a lot of things I wanted to say to you, so I left it like that. I know who much you wanted it" Jensen said in a whisper his own gift forgotten in his hands. Jared lunched himself at his best friend and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Clad you like it" Jensen said managing to take a gulp of air as he was crushed in Jared's bear hug.

"Like it? Fuck, I love it! Thanks Jen" he said and placed a small kiss on Jensen's forehead. Jensen let it slide, _just a friendly kiss, _he thought as his whole body began top shake slightly. He opened his present and found the books of poems he had so badly searched for. He was holding the two books in his hands reading the titles again like he wanted to be sure he had them, that the books were really his. What he loved most of the gift, besides the fact that it was from Jared, was the fact that Jared didn't make fun at him for wanting the poems of Arthur Rimbaud and Paul Verlaine.

"Thank you!" he whispered and leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Jared's lips. They both froze and pulled apart quickly. The smiled dumbly at each other and blamed on the fact that they were drunk.

They went to bed, Jensen falling asleep with the memory of Jared's lips on his. Jared didn't sleep all night. He was going through all sorts of emotions, one stronger then the other. So Jen did love him, he did want Jared the way he wanted Jensen and that was the most amazing thing in the whole world right now. But on the other hand Jensen had Danneel and he loved the girl. Christmas morning found Jared with a sleepless night, a major headache and the promise to let it go and see what happens. So he got out of his bed and did his morning routine which included a shower a brushing his teeth, his hair would be a mess whatever he tried to do to it. That morning instead of going downstairs for coffee, he went into Jensen room.

Jensen wasn't in bed which meant he could only be in two other place, bathroom or kitchen. Jared heard the soft brush of a toothbrush being used and smiled to himself. He sat on the bed and waited. When Jensen came out of the bathroom he had a small shock. He didn't expect to see Jared in his room that morning. The look on Jared's face made his heart clench in his chest, something was definitely wrong.

"Look if you want me to move I will, just say so and it's done" he didn't want to say that the words burst out before he could stop them.

"All I want" Jared said sitting up and walking towards Jensen, "is since when?" he didn't need what, they both knew what. He cupped Jensen's check and pulled him closer in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Oh God, Jay! Since the first day I saw you"

He leaned in a kissed Jared for real this time laying all the love he was capable of in that one kiss. They moved to the bed and spent half of the day there, kissing at first and then moving to hand jobs, that quickly turned into blow-jobs and finally they topped it all off by making love.

As they lay in each others warm embrace Jared can't help but think about what will come from then. They talk and build the courage to call their parents. The relieved sigh from his family annoys Jensen a bit but he can't blame them much. On Jared's side everything goes well, his sister yelling that it was about damn time too.

Danneel takes it better then Jensen thought she would. "Thank God one of us got the balls to do this. I wanted to tell you since forever that I met this guy, Mark and he's so sweet and I kinda think I love him" she said in a happy voice which made Jensen happy too. They whished each other happiness and lives filled with love.

"So I guess it isn't a bad Christmas after all" Jared says wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist. Jensen just leans into the embrace, and yes this is all he had ever wanted for Christmas since they met. Jared turns him so that his facing Jay and they kiss and thank to whomever opened their eyes on Christmas day. 


End file.
